Trying so hard to carry on
by Kane'sbabygurl
Summary: sequel to:"Lost Everything I ever wanted," Kane is broken after the loss of his wife and son.Now he has promised them that he will take down their killer, once and for all,no matter what!


Trying So Hard To Carry on

Sequel to " lost everything I Ever Wanted"

It had Been two months since Lita's death. Kane wasn't the same monsterous person he always was, but a more

gentle, caring, human being. the light had shined down on him, showing him true love that he never would have

recieved, it was the heavenly love that he had once denied, and it was willing to give him a second chance, and

he took it. But, he never did change completely.Although he now had a nicer side to him, he still had that burning

hate, the hate only reserved for the one who killed his happiness, his wife and unborn son, Gene Snitsky. Kane

smiled a small smile as he gazed down at the picture of his wife.Her smile brought a comfortness to him, like

seeing that one picture made all his worries go away. He could sometimes feel Lita's presence inside of him,

and everytime he entered her old lockeroom, where she had been killed, he felt her there. " yo, Glen, What's up"

Kane looked up from the picture to see the face of Randy Orton. "oh, hey Randy." He replied. Randy frowned and

took a seat next to Kane. " Still thinking about Lita, huh" He said, frowning. Kane sighed "Yeah.I miss her so much."

Randy sighed too. "We all still do, Glen. It's so empty without her, even Trish says so." Randy looked at the ground.

Kane scoffed quietly. Yeah, like TRISH would miss Lita, she was always critizing her, anyway. Why would she care?

Randy stood up. " um, benoit, Jericho and I are going to the arcade tonight. Would you like to join us" Kane shoook

his head. " I'm not quiet ready yet, Randy. I need some more time." Randy nodded and smiled a small smile at Kane.

" I know, it's going to take time. You're still shaken up." he said goodbye and then he left. Kane clicked open the locket

once again, looking into the face of Lita. "Don't worry, guys.I'll make sure he pays dearly. Mark my words, Snitsky is a

dead man" He shut closed the locket, and walked out to the ring, to make a speech to the public and to Snitsky. Kane's

music hit and he walked out with a solemn look on his face. He heard the crowd cheering him, and he smiled kindly

at them. He asked for a Microphone and began to speak. " just over 2 months ago, I lost something that I forever

wanted. I lost my baby boy. Snitsky killed him, and I vowed that he wouldn't die alone, but that backfired on me"

he said. " Instead, It took the last person that I ever loved, the only person I loved. It took Lita" He lowered his head.

" Snitsky proved a point by killing Lita. He proved that he wanted to completely destroy me, and to be honest, he

succeded." The crowd did a loud couple of boos. Kane looked up into the sky. " Why he didn't take me, I don't

know. I guess he wanted my pain to last. Thinking that he's destroyed me" Kane's eyes narrowed. "but, in the end,

it's only made me srtonger." The crowd grew silent, as if wondering what Kane meant. " yeah, he may have took

them away, but I still sense their presence, they're here with me, and Snitsky, wherever you are, I will get my

revenge on you. But this time, I wont do it alone, I'll fight on with all that I possess, with the spirits of my son and

wife inside me, and a new fire inside" The crowd still stayed silent. " And Snitsky, You'll be 6ft under ground,

but you wont join my wife and son, you'll join Satan, where you belong. Because a disgraceful human being

like you deserves to rot in hell, and I'll see that you do, no matter what" The Audience cheered and began a

Kane chant. Kane held up his heart- shaped locket. " This may not look like much, but it contains more than you

imagine.It contains love, and the will to fight on. And this will help me crush You"

It was 12:00 Midnight, and Kane wasn't at home. He was at the arcade,.by himself. He was eating, when he heard

that oh-so familar laugh. " Well, look who's here, and who's all alone." Kane growled " Shut Up, Snitsky." He threatened

Snitsky smirked "or what? You think that you're so tough. But if you really were, you would've stopped me from killing

Conner and Amy" He chuckled. Kane sprang out of his chair "You heartless Human being" He yelled. Snitsky laughed

evilly. " oh? I'm heartless? You should talk, you're the one who forced Lita into marrying you. You're the one who set

J.R on fire, and tombstoned Linda Mchmahon. Yeah, I got alot on you too." Kane growled "Maybe so, but as you can

see none of them are dead. And I didn't go around rubbing it in their faces either" Snitsky scoffed "Yeah, Right. Just

like you didn't apologize." Kane's face was getting red. After a moment, Snitsky spoke again. "But, the death of your

baby and wife, it was all because of you. You know why? Because your the big bad boy that likes to hurt people. You

were furious the night that Shawn Micheals beat you, so the next night you had Eric Bishoff give you a match against me,

trying to take out all your frustration on me" He chuckled "And what happened? Because of your rage, you were going

to crush my neck, and Lita came into the ring, thus, me hitting you with a chair, and falling onto Lita, and one week later,

she would lose your baby." Kane growled again "What does this have to do with my anger" Snitsky laughed "Don't you

see! Because of your anger, and hatred torward people, it cost you to lose your baby, and was it really worth it all"

Kane clenched his hands into fists. " it was your fault, not mine! You are the one who hit me with the chair! you didn't

have to, but you did! why? Because you're sick! You love seeing people suffer" Snitsky whistled. "Wasn't that how

you were at one time" Kane showed his teeth. "Yes, but I've changed. I Found that light from above, I found what

I always wanted, but no, you had to take that away from me" Kane breathed heavilly. " And now your gonna pay

for it" He grabbed a gun, and he shot at Snitsky.The bullet hit Snitsky's temple, and he fell, lifeless onto the floor.

Kane dropped the gun, and stood over Snitsky. Snitsky gasped for air, and his eyes rolled back, and then he

closed his eyes, dead. Kane felt tears come from his eyes. No, he wasn't crying becasue that he killed snitsky,

those were the happy tears. He cried because he had done it for Lita and their baby, he did it all for them.

Fianlly, Kane walked out of the arcade, and went to the church.He looked up at the cross that held Jesus, and

he touched it." God, please forgive me for this. I did it for them, and nothing more." He felt that in his heart, Lita

and Conner smiled, proudly. He grasped the cross that hang on the wall. " All three of us will be together someday"

He cried. He opened the locket and his tears fell onto the pictures "Yeah, we'll be together someday. I can feel it in

my heart. For now, with the light of love that you show me, I'll carry on. And guys, when that day comes and I have you

two in my arms, no one will take you away from me, no one." With That, He walked out of the church, and headed for

the cemetary, with a new outlook on life, one that he was ready to begin, but he knew that he wasn't going to go on

alone, his family would be with him.

The End

"Here In My Heart"

Tribute to Lita and Kane and their son

Wherever you are tonight girl I'll see you in my dreams

Wherever I Go Tomorrow you'll be here next to me.

And though we are a world apart, I know you'll never be that far

Cause' here in my heart there's a picture of us. Together forever,

unfading and unbroken wherever you are, your love covers me,

forever more, you'll be here in my heart

Whenever I Miss,miss you so much, It's more than I can bear

now I won't cry I'll just close my eyes and know you'll be there.

Your kiss and your touch I'll never forget cause your as close as

my very best friend. Cause here in my heart theres a picture of

us, together forever, unfading and unbroken, wherever you are

your love covers me. Forever more you'll be here in my heart.

And though we are a world apart I know You'll never be that far.

Cause here in my heart theres a picture of us, Together forever,

unfading and unbroken, wherever you are your love covers me,

Forever more you'll be here in my heart. In my heart.


End file.
